Raggers's Heart
by isTrickster
Summary: Sequel to Old Flame. Han and Cat are back together again but their relationship could be tested with old wounds reopening and future events coming up. Han x Cat , future pairings might be coming, maybe. Rated M for language, sexual themes, and safety reasons.
1. Act 1:Chapter 1: Wake up, it's a new day

**_The Seven Realms series belongs to Cinda Williams Chima_**

 _As morning was beginning to rise in Oden's Ford, Han Alister was starting to wake up. Han open his eyes to the moring light that was coming from his window._ "Bones, I forgot to close the curtains." _Han grunted, stretch out his right arm. Han sat up and rub his eyes and stretch a little. Han was about to get out of bed when he notice a certain curly hair woman next to him, sleeping peacefully._ _Cat was sleeping peacefully despite the small size of the bed, she looked comfortable._

 _Han smiled, he reach for Cat's hair and brushed it slowly with his hand._ _Memories of their passionate night washed over Han. Memories of rough kisses, skin to skin, and Cat's cute moans. Han couldn't help but blush at those sweet memories. Han lean down to Cat's face and kissed her lips, Cat moan softly. Han moved his head away a little, Cat slowly open her eyes._ _When she saw Han, she giggled a bit._ _Han smirk,_ "what... what is it? _Cat stopped giggling and grab Han's face and kissed him in a deep kiss._

"Nothing Han", _she said._ "Han? That's a first", _Han thought. Han was finally ready to get out of bed but before he could, Cat climb on top of him._ "Hold it Cuffs, I have plans for you", _Cat said seductively. Han chuckled nervously,_ "As much as I want to continue from last night, I got class in an hour and I can't keep missing class, otherwise I'll get Adam's punishment essays for a week. I got enough writing as it is."

"What a shame", _Cat say before kissing Han deeply. Han couldn't resist and grab Cat's waist. Han kiss Cat's lips, her cheeks, then her neck. Cat moan softly, she grab Han's back tightly_. "Guess more writing for me then," _Han thought. Han had a surprise for Cat as he entered her, Cat moan a little louder now. She dig her nails into Han's back, Han grunted. Everything was getting good, when..._

"Hunts Alone, are you awake? We need to be going soon", _said Dancer through the door._

 _And like that, the moment had died._ _Both Han and Cat looked disappointed, especially Cat._ "Tell him to leave, tell him you're not feeling well." _The door handle was moving a bit,_ "I'm coming in." _Like that, Han jump out of bed but forgetting Cat was on him so he fell on to the floor with Cat on top of him._ _The door was beginning to open and that's when Han crawled to the door with Cat, Cat was enjoying this._

 _Han made it to the door before Dancer could come in. He closed it shut,_ "wait!", _Han shouted._ "I'm not dressed Dancer, hold up." _Cat was giggling again,_ "that was a fun ride", _Cat whisper loudly. Han went to his bed to pick up his undergarments and put them on, Cat went to grab Han's shirt from the floor and put it on and grab her undergarments too. Han heard tapping behind the other side of the door, Dancer was still waiting for him._ "Better talk to him before he starts being more of a killjoy", _Cat said._

 _Cat was right, Han had to talk to Dancer before he gets upset. He'll be even more upset if Cat is here, Dancer was sweet on her._ "Get behind me when I open the door", _Han said. Cat was about to protest but did what she was told and got behind him. Han open the door so only him was seen. Dancer was there, waiting impatiently._ "Han", _Dancer said._ "Bones... he's pretty upset", _Han thought nervously._

"Sorry, I'll be down in a minute. Just wait for me down stairs." _Dancer sign,_ "hurry up, we are going to be late" _Han nodded and proceeded to close the but then..._

"Wait, who's in the room with you, I heard a girls voice", _Dancer said. Han's heart was beating fast now._ _Dancer wasn't stupid, if he heard something, he heard something. Can't get passed him._ "J-just some girle I picked up last night. We met at the pub and went here before it rain", _Han said nervously. Dancer cross his arms and eyed Han._ " Yesterday you said you were going straight back to the dorms and study for the exam tomorrow." _Han was sweating now,_ "we-well I was thirsty and so I went to the pub first." _Dancer was still eyeing him._

"Introduce me", _Dancer said bluntly. Han looked at him, fearful._ "W-why?", _Han said. Dancer staired at him,_ "I wanna see the person you think is so important then studying." _Han never seen Dancer like this._ "You sure about that, I mean-." "Now Han" _Dancer said with a strict voice._

 _Just then, Cat peer over Han's shoulder so Dancer could see her._

 _To be continued_

 ** _Thanks for reading._**

 ** _More will be coming soon._**

 ** _Please review and tell me what you think._**

 ** _If you have any questions, please pm me._**

 ** _-isTrickster_**


	2. Chapter 2: Pretty Awkward to me

**_The Seven Realms series belongs to Cinda_** ** _Williams_** **_Chima_**

 _Just then, Cat peer over Han's shoulder so Dancer could see her._

 _When Dancer saw Cat, he's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. When Han saw the situation he was in, he knew he couldn't hide it. So he open the door to where Dancer could see what Han was trying to hide. Dancer saw what looked like Han in his undergarments and Cat wearing Han's shirt and just her undergarments as well._ _With a image like that, Dancer understand what was going on._

"Cat... and.. Han...", _Dancer thought shockingly._

 _They all stood there in silence, not moving for what felt like forever. Feeling awkward,_ _Han broke the silence._ "D-Dancer... I uh... are you ok?" _No anwser._ "Are you ok? that was stupid, of course he's not. I made love to the girl he was falling for. Such a friend I am." _Han thought furiously. Dancer stopped looking at Cat and looked at Han now, what Han saw made him feel guilty even more._

 _Dancer's face had the look of betrayal and hurt in his eyes._ "Didn't you two broke up before?" _Han was about to open his mouth but couldn't, he still felt guilty and whatever he would say next, he felt like it could hurt Dancer more. But then Cat open her mouth_ "We did... but we decided to try again." _Han than thought,_ "well... we haven't decided but I'll just stay quiet, don't wanna make it more awkward." _Han had his head down, trying to think of to say, he didn'twant to stay quiet now._ "I- it shouldn't be a big deal, we're walking out now that's it. Now stop looking at us like we gutted someone without your say", _Cat said now eyeing Dancer._

 _Han was finally about to say something but when he looked at Dancer's face, he was surprised. The hurt and betrayal on Dancer's face was gone, now replaced with his street face._ "It's great that you two are working things out again but that doesn't excuse the fact we got class in... 25 minutes, and you need to hurry up and go to the temple school Cat." _Dancer said with a strict voice._ "Get dress and get going, I'm going to class... see you there." _With one final look, Dancer left._ "And don't let the old man catch you!", _Dancer shouted across the hall. With that, Han close the door with both hands and head on the door._ "Dancer is upset... very upset... some friend I was." _Han didn't know what to say to Dancer if they meet, they would have class together, and sit together. Han sign, he would figure it out. Han turn to face Cat, she was playing with her hair and looking at a different direction._ "Cat", _no response._ "Cat", _she looked at Han,_ "mm?"

"You ok?", _Han said._ "Well... I feel kinda bad but... it is what it is", _Cat said._

 _With that said, Han and Cat proceeded to put their clothes on. Cat's clothes were still wet from the rain yesterday, so she put on Han's clothes_ _and strap her wet boots which was getting a little dry. She then grab her knives from her wet clothes and put them on her body._ "Where does she put all those knives?", _Han thought curiously._ _Han went back to putting on his clothes, He went to the drawer to pull out a black pair of trousers and a white dressed shirt. He put on the trousers first and put on his shirt and button it up. He grab a brown vest and put it on and button it up as well. He grab he's black coat and put it on and grab his cloak and drape it on him._ _Cat asked if she could borrow one of his cloaks since hers was still wet, Han garb a spare cloak from the hanger and handed it to her, she drape it over her, she giggled and blushed._

 _They were ready to leave, Han had his stuff in his book bag and Cat said she'll be getting her Basilka only from her dorm because she has to practice for the recital coming up._ "Cuffs...um... would you come to my recital later in the day?", _Cat said shyly. She was worried he might said no. Han looked at Cat, then he thought about Rebecca. He was suppose to meet her later, Rebecca had an important lesson plan today._

 _Han smiled and kissed Cat on the lips._ "I would love to come, just tell me what time and I'll be there." _Cat looked at Han with hopeful eyes,_ "really?" _Han kissed her again,_ "really." "Swear it", _Cat said._ _Han placed his hand over his heart,_ "I swear."

"Sorry Rebecca", _Han thought sadly._

 _Cat was happy, like really happy. She jumped on Han and kissed him deeply. Later, they were on there way to the bridge that leads to the temple school. Han agreed to walk her there to bridge. They were walking hand in hand. As they got to the bridge, they parted ways with a kiss and went to their schools._

 _Han was on his way to his wizard school where he would be a little late going to his classroom. Knowing full well Adam was gonna punish him. Han also knew Dancer was gonna be there. He stop at the front entrance to the school. He thought of how he should talk to Dancer. He couldn't think how. This annoyed Han,_ "guess I'll figure it out later. Right now, gotta study like a normal student."

 _With that said, Han took a deep breath, walked in the school and head for_ his _classroom._

 _To be continued._

 ** _Thank you for reading._**

 ** _I'll try to write longer next time._**

 ** _Please review and pm for questions._**

 ** _More coming soon._**

 ** _-isTrickster_**


	3. Chapter 3: Unwanted Encounters

**_The Seven Realms series belongs to Cinda Williams Chima_**

 _With that said, Han took a deep breath, walked in the school and head for his classroom._

 _Han felt nervous not because he was late but because Dancer would be in class with him. Dancer sat next to Han, they would talk, do classwork, study together, crack jokes. Han wonder if it would be different now that Dancer knows_. "I have to let go of this for now. Right now, I have classes, I'll talk to him after school. Hopefully I don't make this more awkward than it already is." _As Han was about to turn around the corner, someone else from the opposite side of the corner walked into Han with books in their hands._

"Eek!", _cried the student._ "Oof!", _Han fell back_ on his side. _Both were on the floor,_ " Bones... I'm sorry mate, I uh... didn't see ya there." _said Han. Han looked at the other person, it was a girl but not just any girl._

"Watch where you are going you idiotic peasant", _Fiona said harshly._

"Shit", _Han said under his breath. Han doesn't normally cuss, but in situations like these, especially when the person he doesn't want to see is here, why the hell not?_

 _When Fiona looked who it was who bump into her, her face went from cold to apologetic._ "Alister! Forgive me I- I didn't _mean what I said", she said nervously. Ever since the offer Fiona made a while back at the library, she has become more... "nicer" to Han. She tries her best but, Fiona will aways be Fiona._

 _The Ice Queen._

"Wow... Fiona Bayar wanting my forgiveness from someone like me, I feel honored", _Han said sarcastically. Han got up and dusted himself off. Fiona though, looked like she was having trouble_. "Oww... I think I sprain my ankle", _she said rubbing her ankle._ "Would you kindly give me a hand." _Fiona put her right hand towards Han. Han was reluctant to do so but the charming person within him couldn't help himself. He grab Fiona's hand pulled her up. Han saw what looked like Fiona smirking and he sense danger. But it was too late._

 _Fiona wrap her left arm around Han's neck_ _around_ _and her right on his side and kissed him passionately on his lips. Han was in a state of shock and anger,_ "not this again." _Han pushed Fiona away, not wanting what she was giving. He had to think about Cat now, if she saw him like this; well... goodbye little Alisters._ "Back off Bayar, I didn't help you up just so we can smooch." _Fiona grumbled_

 _in disappointment._ "Why not? You deserve a reward. A kiss is not enough?"

 _Fiona blushed deeply,_ "well... we could go to one of the empty classrooms and-." _Han was getting irritated and put up his hand to stop Fiona's sentence._ "Hold up there, I don't want that either. In fact, I don't want anything from you. What we talked about at the library, I didn't agree to it." _Fiona smirk_ "but you didn't refuse, you said you will think about." _She's right, Han was thinking about. He was gonna refuse her request but then thought about how much of her help would benefit him in the future. So Han said he was thinking about, he would say yes later in the week but had to be sure if she won't be a danger to him. He had to work in getting her trust, but he'll do it without unzipping her dress._

"I'll give you my anwser later in the week", _Han said. Fiona smiled like there was hope._

"Anyways, we have to get to class now so-" _Fiona put her hand up,_ "I'm afraid that won't be necessary. Adam has partner up the class, we will be practicing charms with one another." _Han staired at her confused._ "What about reviewing for the exam tomorrow." _Fiona placed her hand on her hip._ "He is pushing that to a later date, right now he wants us using charms on each other. He asked permission from the dean and she said yes."

 _Han was relief but upset, he had been studying so much but now, he felt like it was kinda wasted._

 _When Fiona said partners, he thought of Dancer._ "If we are partnering up, then I should go fine Dancer." _Han was about to walk past Fiona but she stop him where he was._ "The copperhead already has a partner, he is partner up with Micah. Can you believe that? This is a good opportunity for Micah to embarrassed your little friend." _Han was doubtful, Dancer would be ready if Micah tried anything. Han thought if this was best, to let Dancer cool down a bit. It would be better for Han and Dancer to speak later._

"Then... who's my partner?", _Han said. Fiona giggled and smiled,_ "That would be yours truly. Since you didn't show up and I was left with no one, Adam partner me up with you and told me to tell you. I was about to come to your dorm but then you bumb into me." _Han felt like he couldn't catch a break. Dancer was mad at him, Adam might preparing to punish him later when he went back to class, had to tell Rebecca later that he couldn't make it to their meeting and now, had to deal with Fiona's advance towards him. There was also Cat's recital later tonight._

"Hanalea, please strike me down where I stand", _Han thought hopefully. But nothing came._

 _Han sigh with disappointment,_ "Lets get going... partner...".

 _Fiona smiled,_ "First, lets pick up these books first." _Han help pick up her books._ "Oh and Alister, we won't be going to class. Adam said we are free to go around the campus and practice charms, and I know just the place", _Fiona said._

 _Han was happy and sad, happy he didn't have to deal with Adam but sad that he had to deal with Fiona. But he will have to deal with it._

 _Han and Fiona left the school to go to a more greener and more private area to practice charms on each other. Han would be on his gaurd if Fiona tried anything dangerous. Also be on his gaurd if she start advancing towards him. He was with Cat now, can't be cheating on her. Han wasn't_ the type to cheat, _but he was the type to have dangerous company._

 _Han told himself he wouldn't hurt Cat again, he'll show her love and respect._

 _Fiona and Han reach their destination. This was the time where Han would be tested. If he can live up to that promise._

 _To be continued._

 _ **Thank you for reading.**_

 _ **More on the way.**_

 _ **review and pm for questions.**_

 _ **Goodbye.**_

 _ **-isTrickster**_


	4. Chapter 4: What Changed?

**_The Seven Realms Belong to Cinda Willams Chima_**

 _As they got to the bridge, they parted ways with a kiss and went to their schools._

 _Cat was glowing on her way to her dorms._ _She humming a song, smiling with joy, and skipped a bit. Han for once was coming to her recital later, and he meant it for once_. _Her heart was beating fast and she felt her cheeks getting warm. The thought of Han coming to her recital excited her, he would see what she can do. Cat also thought about after the recital, thinking there would be more rough kisses. She couldn't help but giggled at the thought_. _Last night was wonderful for her, she never felt that much love. She wanted more, More passionate kisses, more skin to skin, she wanted Han more._ _She wanted more of Han this morning but Dancer had to ruin it._

"Dancer...", _Cat thought. She stopped smiling, humming, and skipping._ _she looked down on the ground, thinking._

 _She was starting to feel guilty now. She known Dancer had feelings for her, and deep down... she had feelings for him too. Dancer was friendly to her, listen to her more, and even came to one of her recitals. So what change?_

 _Was it just that one night with Han, everything just change? Just switching feelings?_

 _What made Han special to her? Has he ever been friendly towards her? Yes, he talks with her, crack jokes, and Cat even convice Han to pull a prank on Micah as revenge for tripping him down the stairs. Lets just say... Micah never went to go to the bathroom alone ever again. Anyways, has Han ever listen to her more? Kinda, Han wasn't around much but he would listen in and give some advice. Did Han ever go to one of her recitals? No, never. He was always busy he said. But now, he swore he would come to hers tonight. She's still hoping._

 _Dancer done a lot than Han, what changed? Cat then remember last night, when Han kissed her. Memories of Han and herself in Ragmarket, memories of the fun they had, the laughs, the cries, the love, flooded Cat's mind._ _They stole together, took beatings from the gaurd for one another, even give things that they thought they could never had. When they started going out for the first time, they shared some kisses. When they fought, Han would aways find a way to make up with Cat._

 _When Han left the Raggers, he left Cat too. She felt really hurt and betrayed. She tried her best to forget him. It was not easy, she tried stealing to get her mind off of Han, but memories of them stealing made her unfocused in stealing._

 _She dated a boy named Velvet. It kinda work, they were caring for each other but it didn't felt the same. She missed Han, she would think of him. When she saw him in the alleys of Ragmarket after he left, she saw him with Rebecca. She felt jealous, she wanted to gutted the girle he was with. But felt relief when she found out they weren't together._ _When she meet him again in Delphi, she wanted to jump in his arms but couldn't because she was worried how he would felt._ _When she lost her money in a gambling match, he was willing to win it back. When he won them back, she wanted to kiss him with passion._

 _When Han was kidnapped by Arden soliders, she was ready to rescue him._ _When She, Han, and Dancer were saft from the soilders, she wanted to kiss him and hug him._

 _When she saw Dancer for the first time, things began to change._

 _She liked Dancer, with the way he treated her. During their time in Oden's Ford, Dancer would have time with her. Unlike Han who was always busy. When Cat mention Rebecca was here in Oden's Ford , Han went looking for her. Next time Rebecca was mention, Han said she was tutoring him private. Cat does not know what Rebecca was tutoring, she didn't care._

 _She was falling for Dancer, and he was falling for her too._ _But with that night with Han, Cat's feelings for Dancer erased. Memories of she and Han was all that was there. She missed him, and from what happen that night, he missed her too. Cat wanted what they had back._

 _Back to present time, Cat was in her dorm room._

 _She was getting her instrument for her recital practice. As soon as she got it, she stopped and think._ "It's best if I talk to Dancer about me and Cuffs. I don't wanna leave it the way it is. I still wanna be friends with him, if that's still possible. I'll be busy with the recital stuff, so tomorrow I should talk to him."

 _Cat wouldn't know what to tell Dancer, she was worried Dancer wouldn't accept her explanation. But she has to try. She'll probably have something by tomorrow_.

 _Right now, she needs to stay focus for the recital tonight. She took a deep breath, walk out the door and closed it. She then walked to the theater where practice was being held._

 _After tonight, her feelings would be tested._

 _To be continued._

 ** _Thank you for reading._**

 ** _Sorry for a short chapter._**

 ** _More on the way._**

 ** _Review and pm for questions._**

 ** _Goodbye._**

 ** _-isTrickster_**


	5. Chapter 5: A Unexpected Friendship

**_The Seven Realms series belongs to_** ** _Cinda Williams Chima._**

 _Fiona and Han reach their destination. This was the time where Han would be tested. If he can live up to that promise._

 _Han and Fiona were in this open garden like park._ _It had big green trees with dark wood, the big green leaves almost make it hard for sun to almost come down. It wasn't too dark nor was it too light enough but it was the right amount of light. There were rose bushes around this little relax area. There were wooden benches and at the center, was a open wooden structure with a roof on top. It gave Han one of those romance, fantasy vibes. Reminds him of those books he used to read when he was a kid. Han also saw this green house a few feet away from the wooden structure. It looked overgrown with vines around it, like it hasn't been touch in ages._

"How does it even grow without much sunlight coming down?", _Han thought._ _Fiona and Han walked to the wooden structure, where they proceeded to put their books, their book bags, and their cloaks on the wooden floor. Han took off his black coat and set it on the wooden rails of the structure. He then sat cross leg on the floor, picking up one of the books Fiona brought._ "How to use Light spells without blinding yourself. I wonder the person who wrote this must've blinded himself and asked someone to finish it for him", _Han thought. Han put the book down and look at Fiona._

 _Fiona was tying her long platinum blond hair into a braid so it wouldn't get in the way. She then roll up the sleeves of her blue dress. When Fiona notice Han was staring at her, she grab the helm of her dress and pulled it up a little to show her pale leg._ "Like what you see Alister?", _Fiona said flirtatiously._ _Han looked away, blushing a deep red._ "Calm down Alister... calm down... think...think of something else...", _he thought. His mind turn towards Cat, her black curly hair, her pretty brown eyes, her soft dark skin, her sweet kisses, her loving embrace, and her-_

"STOP... STOP... it's making it worse," _Han thought loudly. His light skin was getting even more red._ _Fiona laugh, she put her dress down and walked towards Han and the pile of books._ _She sat on her knees in front of Han a picked up a book._ "Offence and Defence 101, this should help us with today's lesson." _Han smirk and thought;_ "can I be the one to do offence?" _When Fiona saw his face, she knew what he was thinking._ "How about I do offence?" _Han looked cautions._ "Nuh uh, I don't trust you being gentle". _Fiona rolled her eyes,_ "says the one who pushed me away. Relax Alister, we're on school grounds.If you were to die, I would be in serious trouble because I was with you last." _She is right but her father is the High Wizard, Han bet Lord Bayar will hide his "accident" from public knowledge. But then again,_ _Dean Abelard wouldn't want her students to somehow died and hidden away._

 _Han looked at Fiona cautiously. He then remember how he wants to get Fiona's trust. He really needed her help against the High Wizard. It might be hard, considering it's her he's talking about. But the way Fiona ask for Han's help without Lord Bayar or her brother knowing, means she's not really on her father's side._ _Also, Han wanna get this over with. Han swallowed his pride, and nodded to Fiona with approval. Fiona smiled,_ "good, let's get started, shall we?".

 _Both of them stood up and spilt away from each other. Han was one side and Fiona was on the other. Fiona brought the book up to her face._ "Basic offensive spells." _she lowered the book down,_ "do you need the book for defensive spells or do you know one?" "I know one", _he said. Fiona nodded,_ "alright, ready?" _Han nodded._ _Fiona put the book down and grab her amulet._ "lucendi fulmine terres!", _a lightning bolt shot out from Fiona's hands. Han had grab his amulet, he had the defensive spell ready,_ "lux clypeus!" _A dome of light surrounded Han. The lightning bolt hit the dome and ricochet off of it, hitting a tree near by. The tree was left with burn marks, luckly, nothing caught on fire._

 _Fiona was shocked that Han put up a defensive spell up right away. It made her feel impressed now._ "Very impressive... impressive indeed", _Fiona had a hungry look in eyes. Han sense danger before she even look at him with those eyes._ "Watch it Bayar, we're just here for this class assignment." _Fiona still had that look in her eyes but nodded in agreement. She took a offensive position,_ "try a different defensive spell, there are many types to go around." _Fiona tossed the book to Han. He looked through the defence chapter, and saw this spell for a physical shield._ "Alright, I'm ready", _he took up a defensive stance_. _Fiona hold her amulet with her left and raised her right hand,_ "hastam ignis!" _A fire spear went out Fiona's hand._ _Han had his amulet ready,_ "glacies murum!" _A ice wall form in front of him, it was the size of a door. As the fire spear made impact to the ice wall, it exploded, breaking the wall._

 _The explosion cause Han to fly back, landing on the grass floor hard._ "BLOODY FUCKING BONES!" _Fiona looked at Han with a extremely shocked and concerned look in her eyes. She ran towards Han, kneeling beside him_. "Sweet Hanalea, I'm so sorry Han! I'm sorry! _Han tried to sit up, but the best he could do was use his arms for support. Han grunted in pain,_ "it- it's fine... I'm fi-" _Han was interrupted when Fiona hugged him._ "I'm sorry... sorry... so wsorry..." _Fiona was begging to cry._

 _Han was seriously confuse. Fiona, the Ice Queen, the one who is always rude to everone, this spoiled brat... was crying._

 _Fiona hug tightly around Hans neck, crying still._ _Han didn't know what to do or say. He just sat there, letting her hug him. He didn't push her away or nothing._ _When Han was out of his trance, he put his right arm around Fiona and huggged her awkwardly._ "Hey now... it's- it's fine... I- I'm alright...", _she was still crying, not letting go. Han's pain was fading a bit, he was able to move himself in a comfortable sitting position. He then move his left hand towards Fiona's shoulder and pushed her gently. Fiona slowly let go of Han, He then saw her face. Her eyes were red, tears streaming down both eyes. She tried wiping them away but it just keeps coming. Han sigh, he used his sleeves to wipe away Fiona's tears._

"Fiona... look at me, I'm fine." _Han lift Fiona's head so she can see him. Han got a good look at her blue eyes, she was genuinely_ sad. _No crocodile tears or anything, she was crying real tears._ "What's a matter? Why are you crying?", _Han said. Fiona was getting a little sad now,_ "it- it's just that... I was afraid... I put to much... force. I was afraid I was... gonna kill you..."

"I didn't know you care." _Fiona now was upset,_ "of course I care! You... you... you make me..."

 _It was confusing, Han had no idea what made Fiona feel this way about him. Ever since that time in the library, Fiona has been nicer towards Han a lot. Fiona ask him if they could study together_. _Han was reluctant but agree because Dancer was busy, and Han needed to catch up because he was falling behind in class. They study and study_ and during those times, _they have talk a lot besides studying. Han didn't always like Fiona but he had to try being friendly with her so the atmosphere wouldn't feel tense. They talked about a lot of things. Mostly about magic and the books they both read. Turns out, they read about the same books. During their time together, even if it wasn't for long, Fiona saw him as a friend. A friend who she can talk to for most things. She couldn't talk about her favorite things to her brother Micah. They may be twins, but they were opposites._

 _She felt lonely with her brother and her cousins. But with Han, she never felt lonely._

 _If she killed Han just then, then she would have been all alone again. That's why she was crying, she didn't want that. Han knew, and knew what to say next._

"Fiona... don't worry. You won't be alone. I'm right here", _Han said, with a smile on his face. Fiona staired at Han, surprised. She stop crying and hugged Han again. She felt happy, really happy. Han... will Han hugged her back and this time, he gave a real hug. They just sat there, hugging. Neither of them wanted to move or stop hugging. Fiona didn't try to kiss Han, she did none of the flirty stuff. They just sat there._

 _Sat there as friends._

 _To be continued._

 ** _Thank you for reading._**

 ** _Some of you thought she was gonna kissed him._**

 ** _Naaawww._**

 ** _I wanted them to have a friendly moment._**

 ** _Anyways, more to come._**

 ** _Soon hopefully._**

 ** _Review and pm for questions._**

 ** _Goodbye._**

 ** _-isTrickster_**


	6. Chapter 6: My Supportive Friend

**_The Seven Realms Series belongs to Cinda Williams Chima._**

 _After tonight, her feelings would be tested._

 _Cat was walking to the Theater, where practice would be held and the recital tonight. She still have a lot on her mind, but she had to put away those feelings._ _When she was just two blocks away, she heard someone call out to her._

"Catarina!", _said a girls voice. When Cat turn around to see who it was, her face was a bit happy._ "Annamaya!", _Cat stopped in her tracks. Annamaya ran up to Cat and hugged her warmly. Cat still felt a bit awkward when Annamaya would hug her. Cat has never been shown much kindness so this was still new to her. Cat responded with putting her right hand on Annamaya's back and patted her._ _Annamaya_ _let's go of Cat,_ " I've been trying to find you since yesterday, I went to your room but you were not there. I was gonna find you at the places you normally go to but then the storm came, so I waited in the dorms for you untill you came back but you never did. I was so worried."

 _Cat felt bad now, she made Annamaya worried._

"I'm sorry Annamaya... I really am." _Annamaya smiled,_ "it is fine Catarina, I'm just glad you are ok-". _Annamaya looked at Cat from head to toe,_ "what are you wearing, I'm pretty sure those are not your temple clothes", _she said curiously. Cat looked at what she was wearing. She was still wear Han's clothes._ "Damn, I forgot to change when I was in my room", _she thought._ "Oh um... I was caught in the rain and so... I stop by a friends place and they let me spend the night. The next moring, they lend me their clothes. I guess I forgot to change when I got back to my room", _Cat said nervously. She didn't want Annamaya to know that Cat spend a night at Han's place where they made love. It was embarrassing, not that it was bad, she just didn't want to share her love life._

 _Annamaya gave her another look at Cat. A few seconds later, she blushed and smiled._ "Catarina, it's okay. I understand." _Cat heart was beating a bit fast,_ "bones... she knows now. Can't hide anything from her _", Cat thought embarrassingly. Annamaya put her hand on Cat's shoulder and open her mouth,_ "you went to a boy's dorm and... did things?", _she ask curiously._

 _Cat nodded._

"I see, then there is nothing to be embarrassed about. There is a time where a man and women wou-." _Cat put her hand up,_ "that's not necessary, I know what that means." _Annamaya giggled and smiled._ "Sorry, I guess you know enough huh?" _She still giggled happily._ "Anyways, who was the lucky man? Was it Dancer? You two were pretty close," _she said._ _Cat smiled a little sadly,_ "no... not Dancer." _Annamaya staired at Cat, confused._ "Oh..." _Cat looked down,_ "it was with Cuffs." _Annamaya looked like she didn't understand._ "Cuffs... who's that?" _Cat remember that Annamaya doesn't know that she calls Han, Cuffs. Annamaya knows who Han is, they met a few times and had some chats when Dancer and Han would meet up with Cat at her school._ "I mean... Han, Han Alister. The one that goes to Mystwerk wizard school, same as Dancer." _Annamaya face looked shocked,_ "the blond hair boy with blue eyes right?" _Cat nodded._

 _Annamaya was wide eyes,_ "oh my... well I thought it was Dancer... but not that Hanson isn't a bad person or anything, you two do look very close when I see you. But you were also very close with Dancer too." _Cat smiled sadly,_ "we were... but not now nor ever." _Cat stop smiling sadly and tried smiling happy, she then thought of Han. She thought of his kisses and embraces, she smiled happily._ "I'm with Han now, and I never felt more happy." _Annamaya smiled,_ "well, as long as you're happy. But you need to talk to Dancer, I could tell he was very sweet on you. Don't wanna leave it as that." _Cat nodded in agreement,_ "you're right. I will talk to him but just not now. You see... Dancer saw me and Han together in Han's dorm room. Dancer looked betrayed and hurt. But I believe he's more mad at Han than me, but I will talk to him probably tomorrow once he's cool down.

 _Annamaya put a hand on Cat's shoulder._ "As long as you talk to him." _Cat was lucky to have a friend like Annamaya, she was always caring and supportive._ "Also, I'm happy you found love. Unlike me." _Cat was confuse, she remember Annamaya was walking out with a boy at the solider school._ "What was his name again? It started with an A. Anon... no... Aman..." _Then it click,_ "Amon! What about that cadet from the solider school? Ain't you two walking out?" _Annamaya smiled sadly,_ "if you call it that, Amon is really nice to me but... His mind is somewhere else." _Cat was worried,_ "what do you mean?" _Annamaya stood there for a few seconds before speaking._ "I get a feeling that Amon doesn't truly love me. I told you we were having an arrange marriage once we graduated, but I feel like Amon is only doing it because he has to."

 _Cat staired at Annamaya._ "Isn't that what an arrange marriage is suppose to be?" _Annamaya nodded._ "Yes but... I was hoping he would love me. But it's me being selfish." _Cat had a angry look._ "You're not selfish! You are the most lovely and nice girl in all of the Seven Realms! There is nothing wrong with how you are feeling! Why marry someone who doesn't love you! My mama always say, " marrying someone who don't love you, can make you miserable!" If he doesnt love you, then he's missing out of the great things that are to come in the future with you!" _Annamaya was speechless, shocked even. She never thought Cat would say something so sweet. Annamaya was tearing up a little and giggled._ "Thank you Catarina. That really means alot to me, really."

 _Annamaya was even more surprise when Cat hugged her. Cat felt weird doing it, but she knew it was the right thing to do._ "Call me Cat, you've earned it." _Annamaya accepted the hug with a very warm hug._ "Okay... Cat." _They stood there hugging for a good minute. Annamaya slowly push Cat away just a bit._ "But still, Catarina is a beautiful name." _She smiled happily._ "Hanson should call you that all the time, and maybe you should call him Hanson. Wouldn't it be cute for you two as a couple?" _Cat was blushing. She always wonder what it sound like when Han called her by her name. She was curious if she called Han by his name too. It kinda exited her a bit._

"Maybe another time... it's too soon right now." _Annamaya giggled._ "Of course."

 _They both started to laugh. That's when Cat realized something important._ "Patrice! it's late, I'm gonna miss it!" _Cat was ready to sprint when Annamaya stopped her._ "Wait hold on. That's something I was gonna tell you yesterday. Patrice is gonna start in three hours." _Cat looked lost,_ "really... why?"

"The one to conduct the recital has fallen ill, so they are bringing a new one who is coming in three hours." _Cat still looked lost._ " That doesn't make sense. How is this new conductor gonna know what we are playing?" _Annamaya open her mouth,_ "The sheet music has already been sent to the new conductor three days ago." _Cat was getting it but..._ "Why not cancel it?"

"I'm afraid this recital is a big deal for Oden's Ford, some big names are coming to the show." _Cat felt nervous now. She didn't expect this recital to be big. Annamaya knew what Cat was feeling._ "It is gonna be fine Cat. All will be well."

 _Cat felt some relief_ , _Annamaya had this kind of aura that makes people relax. Like she was a mother to all._ "Thanks Annamaya."

 _Annamaya giggled and wink,_ "call me Anna, you've earned it." _Cat smiled._ "Since we got time, why don't we check out some of the sweet shops around town. I'm buying." _Annamaya agreed. The two girls walked around all of Oden's Ford's shopping district, laughing, talking, and_ _shopping_. _They enjoy each others company, they were the bested of friends._

 _Everything was going great, when..._

"Annamaya!", _said a boy. The girls turned around to see a cadet, but not just any cadet..._

"Amon?", _Annamaya said._ "What are doing here?"

 _Amon Byrne, in his navy blue uniform with his sword and handle on his left side, walked towards the two Southern Islanders_ ladies. _Two other cadets were walking behind Amon, two of them looked clan. But one of them stood out to Cat the most._

"Rebecca!", _Cat thought._

 _To be continued._

 ** _Thanks for reading._**

 ** _To me, that took a lot to think._**

 ** _But I manage to finished it._**

 ** _For what I'm doing for the chapters, as you can probably tell, one chapter for Han and one chapter for Cat._**

 ** _To even it out and to plan for ones chapters._**

 ** _So next time, we'll be going back to Han._**

 ** _Coming soon, hopefully._**

 ** _As always, Goodbye._**

 ** _-isTrickster_**


	7. Chapter 7: Why her? Here's why

**_The Seven Realms belongs to Cinda_**

 ** _Williams Chima._**

 _Sat there as friends._

 _Han and Fiona sat there and hugged for a good while before letting go. Fiona helped Han on his feet, he was still a little sore but he'll manage. Han wanted to continue with the assignment But Fiona disagreed._ "No, you are hurt. There forth, you can not continue with the lesson. We will continued our assignment tomorrow." _Han wanted to protest but was too sore to argue. He nodded in agreement. Fiona smiled, knowing she won this argument, if it was one._

"Did you eat breakfast this morning?", _she said. Han looked at her,_ "no... I woke up late so I didn't have time to eat." _Fiona smiled happily,_ "then, how about I treat you to breakfast as an apology for blowing you away." _Han was surprised. He didn't expect Fiona to offer him something nice. She never offer anything to Han before._ "That's not necessary. You don't have to do that for me." _Fiona's smile went blank,_ "You are right. I don't have to", _she smiled again, "_ but I want to." _Han couldn't help but agree. But with that said, Fiona grab Han's right arm and put it around her neck and her left arm around Han's waist to support him. Han wanted to walk himself, but he's leg felt sore to walk on so he let Fiona do it._

"What about the books?", _Han said. Fiona looked at the books,_ "I will be back for them later. No one really comes here anyways, and do not worry about your stuff too. I'll bring them back for you later." _Han didn't really trust Fiona with his stuff yet, but he had too. Fiona did bring her bag with her. The two of them left the garden, with Han being supported by Fiona. It was embarssing for Han, they walked through school grounds where there were students around. Many students saw the pair, they were either whispering nonsense or whistling at them._

"Are those two a thing now?" "They came from the dark garden, you don't think..." "Must've been kissing in the green house probably." "Nice one Alister." "Her and that thug... I don't believe it."

 _So many whispers. Han didn't care for any of the negativity towards him. Fiona though, did care._ "Anybody who bad mouths Alister, will be frozen alive by me." _Fiona said with a cold and scary voice._ _That shut everyone up,_ _they turned away from the pair and went on to their daily lives._ "Man... she can be scary sometimes." _Han said._

 _Fiona and Han exited the school and proceeded to walk to a little cafe a few blocks from the school. On the way, there were still people staring at them. Fiona didn't care, and Han had to force himself to ignore them._ _As they reach the cafe, Fiona set Han on a chair to sit, she did the same._ _They sat outside of the cafe. Han sigh in relief that he doesn't have to keep standing anymore for a while. Once they were settled, a lady with red hair in a brown dress with a apron on, came to their table._ "Welcome, my name is Stacy, what can I get you today?"

"May I have some tea please?", _Fiona said. Stacy nodded, she looked at Han next._ "What can I get you sweetie?" _Han didn't know what to say, he never been here before._ "Well um... what do people normally get from here?", _he said to Stacy._ "Well, people normally get either tea or our sandwiches. We have different types of sandwiches, our popular one will be the ham sandwich with lettuce, tomato, mayo, and the secret sauce." "Then I'll take that one then.", _Han said._ "Coming right up, I'll be back in a few.", _Stacy said before waking away. Han looked back at Fiona_ "thank you, I'll pay you back somehow." _Fiona giggled,_ "it's fine Alister, this is my apology to you so no payment necessary." _A few minutes later, Stacy cane back with the tea and sandwich._ "Here you go", _she place the tea in front of Fiona and the sandwich_ _in front of Han,_ "enjoy". _She walked away._

 _Fiona took a sip from her tea while Han took a bite from his sandwich. Han went wide eye,_ "Wow! this is good." _Fiona smiled happily,_ "That is good to hear." _They proceeded to enjoy their meal and drink for a few minutes before finishing. Now they sat their with an empty plate and cup im front of them._

"So... how are you feeling Alister? Are you still sore from earlier?" _Fiona said with concern._ "I'm getting better, the soreness is fading away slowly.", _He said. Fiona sigh in relief,_ "thank goodness. I was worried I have done permanent damage to your body." _Han was still surprise that Fiona was worrying about him that much. He still thought if she was truly worried, or she was faking. But with how her body language is acting, it seem sincere._ "I never knew you were this worried for me."

 _Fiona blushed a bit._

"Well... you are a good friend... and a good asset for my cause and..." _Fiona didn't know what to say next. She never said anything nice to anyone, ever. Han was still surprise she was trying saying nice things._ "Asset huh?", _Han thought._ "She wants to do her plan still. I wonder if I could get her to change her mind."

 _They continue talking for a while, mostly about books and magic. That's when Fiona brought up something that got Han interested._ "Are you coming to the recital tonight? I heard it's gonna be big." _Han remembered he was going there to see Cat perform, he swear it._ "Yes, I'm going there to see someone." _Fiona looked surprised._ "Really? who?" _Han saw Fiona's right hand, she was tapping her finger on the table, like she was anxious. Han felt he shouldn't tell her that him and Cat are going out but thought it would get worse if he kept it a secret for a while. He didn't want to tell Fiona because he was afraid she might do something to Cat. But then again, she might find out anyway and it's better to get it over with._

 _He hesitated a bit._

"I'm... I'm going to see my girlfriend perform at the recital. I swear to her I was gonna see her there." _The tapping stopped._ "Oh...", _Fiona said while having a hurt look on her face. Han saw it,_ "great, another person I hurt." _It didn't effect Han as much as Dancer's look, but he can still feel the burn._ "Who is it?", _said Fiona. Han was hesitant still but thought Fiona would find out anyways._ "Um... it's uh... Cat Tyburn." _Fiona now looked a bit confused._ "You know, the Southern Islander that was with me and the one you keep calling copperhead at the messhall." _Then it hit her. She remember a dark skin girl in temple clothes that was with Han and Dancer at the messhall in school. The girl would come from her temple school and eat with the two students in the messhall for wizards. Fiona also remember that when ever Han wasn't around, she would see Dancer and the temple girl talking to each other like they were secret lovers. That's what Fiona thought, she thought the two were walking out._

 _Guess she was wrong._

"I remember, the street ra- I mean... temple student. Yes, I have seen her." _Fiona looked down at the table sadly._ "What is she like? I never got to know her for well... obvious reasons." _Han thought for a moment. It was kinda hard, they've been back together since last night. Back at Ragmarket, they were together for a short while. When they broke up, Cat hated Han. When they first came to Oden's Ford, they continue being friends. Han thought a little more, something came to mind._

 _Han and Cat's first meet. When they first met, Cat tried to mug Han. Han outsmarted her and knocked her to the ground. When they met up again, Cat went up to him and said,_ "no one has never beat me in a fight." _Cat eyed him._ "You're pretty quick on your feet. I bet you can pickpocket many strangers and out run them." _She smirk and put her hand out,_ " How about we cause some trouble?" _Han eyed her a bit. He thought,_ "why the hell now, better then looking for scraps for the family." _Han grabbed her hand. Cat notice the sliver cuffs on both his wrist._ "What's with the cuffs?" "Don't know, had them since... forever." _Cat thought a moment._ "What's your name?" "Han." "Han huh?" _Cat then thought of something. "Imma call you Cuffs. My names Catarina, but you can call me Cat."_

 _Since then, they became thick as thieves._

 _They would steal, cause trouble for the gaurds, went to the gaol together, and race on roof tops._ _When they realize that other children and teens their age were having it hard, they were willing to help. Not by doing good, by stealing from those above them. That's when they form the Raggers and Han became the streetlord._ _During their time in the Raggers, Han and Cat became very close. Cat got to meet Han's family, she first met Mari, Han's little sister. Cat would always play with her, draw with her and sing to her. Then she met Han's mother, Sali. Sali didn't enjoy Cat's company at first, but grew to like Cat like she was part of the family. Then Han got to meet Cat's mother. Cat's mother did not like Han, she didn't like streerlords. Always thinks they bring nothing but trouble. Cat's mom would always say to her,_ "never fall in love with a streetlord."

 _Unfortounly, Cat did._

 _Han and Cat were in their secret hideout in Pilfer Alley. It started to rain so they decided to stay in the hideout for the night. Han was on the floor counting the shares from pickpockets, while Cat was on the hay bed, sharpening her knives. During the course of their time together, Cat was falling for Han._ _She wanted to tell him but was afraid he might say no. But she had to do it anyways._ "Hey Cuffs..." _Han stopped counting and looked up at Cat._ "Yeah?" _Cat was hesitant._ "What do you think of me? Like... what am I to you? _She said bluntly._ _Han was put on the spot. How did he think about Cat?_ _He thought for a moment and then..._

"You're a good friend. You're funny, always crack up the best jokes. You're strong, won't back down from a fight, I admire that. You're fun to be around with. I never get tired of being with you. You're good with a knife, never lost a knife fight. You play the Basilka very well, It's so soothing that I can't help but relax to it. Lastly, you're a beautiful singer, your voice sounds very angelic." _Han smiled. Cat felt really shocked but happy, she never knew Han would say something so nice to her. When she was overcome with joy, she got up from the bed and tackle Han to the floor and hugged him. Now it was Han's turn to be surprised. This kinda made him blushed a bit. He hugged her back. When Cat pulled away a little to see Han's face, she giggled._

 _And then she kissed him on the lips. Now Han was even more surprised. But he kissed her back. He manage to get up from the floor with Cat hugging him still, and went to the hay bed with her. He laid her down on the bed and continued kissing deeply. That night was nothing but a sweet memory them. They started to date, they got to know a lot from each other. Han knew what she like, to what she hate, to what she was scared about. Cat was also the same. Han took her out to places they she never been, like this big hill that had the view of Ragmarket, Southbridge, and the Fells. They were good together for a good while._

 _When they broke up, Han felt awful and Cat felt hurt._

 _When they went to Oden's Ford, they started being friends again. During those times before they got back together, Cat was still fun to be around with. She never got boring, and Han enjoyed her company. He missed being around Cat._

 _Back to present time._

 _When asked the question,_ "What is she like?", _Han knew what to say._

"She's a good friend. She's really funny, always crack up the best jokes. She' very strong, won't back down from a fight and won't let anyone talk down to her, I admire that. She's fun to be around with, I never get tired of being with her. She's great with a knife, never lost a knife fight. She plays the Basilka very well, It's so soothing that I can't help but relax to it. She's a beautiful singer, her voice sounds very angelic. She's really pretty, I can't stop looking at her face. Her smile, man... like sunshine. Despite her tough personality, she can be loving and caring person." _Han was beginning to smile._ "Lastly, she knows me too well. That's what I love about her, she knows me, she knows my likes, my dislikes, my fears, my pain. Who would be dumb enough to not have someone like her at their side."

 _With that said, Fiona staired at Han speechless. Her hurtful look on her face was gone. Replace with a thoughtful look._ "If she's someone like that, then how could I compete. Guess I lost this one." _She smiled, still felt hurt but felt more happy_ _for Han now. It was a weird feeling to her. She would think she would be angry and try to get Han back but she felt nothing like that._

 _She looked happy, which Han was surprise to see._

"Guess I can't compete. Oh well." _Fiona shrugged. Han couldn't believe it, she was backing down for once. He couldn't help but chuckle._ "Thanks." _Fiona giggled,_ "No problem." _They continued laughing for a bit when Fiona stopped and looked wide eye. Han was confused._

"Han", _said a voice. Han looked back and went wide eyed as well._

"Cat!"

 _To be continued._

 ** _Wow, what a long story._**

 ** _Or at least it took me a while to complete._**

 ** _And for that little cliffhanger at the end, don't worry._**

 ** _We're going back to Cat next chapter._**

 ** _It might be short or long, depends how much story, backstory, or detail I'm gonna write._**

 ** _Anyways, more to come._**

 ** _Soon, hopefully._**

 ** _Thank you for reading._**

 ** _Goodbye._**

 ** _-isTrickster_**


	8. Chapter 8: Catching Up

**_The Seven Realms Series belongs to Cinda Williams_** ** _Chima_**.

 _1 hour earlier._

 _"Rebecca!", Cat thought._

 _Rebecca Morley, stood next to Amon in her cadet uniform. Last time Cat saw Rebecca, was when Rebecca was spying on Amon and Annamaya on one of their dates together. Cat tried to stop her by grabbing her, but she push Cat hard enough to let her go. After that, she mention Rebecca to Han, Han went to find her. When he did, he said Rebecca was now tutoring him in private. Cat didn't know what Rebecca was tutoring, and she stop caring to know. She always thought that Han and Rebecca were walking out, and the private tutoring was just a excuse to see each other._

 _But after last night, she was wrong._

"Amon, what are you doing here?", _Annamaya said._ "Well, Wein house students are on break for tonight's recital. I had nothing to do but study, but Talia here convice me to come with her and Rebecca to this cafe that has the best sandwiches.", _Amon said._ "That's right! Wanna joins us Annamaya?", _Talia said. She then smirk,_ "if you want, me and Rebecca could sit at a table to ourselves and leave you and Amon alone to eat together. It'll be nice."

"Talia...", _Amon said. Annamaya blushed a bit at the thought of it but realized Cat was still with her._ "That's a nice offer but... I'm with my friend here. We were walking around here." _Amon, Rebecca, and Talia look to the girl that was with Annamaya. Both Amon and Rebecca were very shocked to see Cat while Talia smiled at Cat._ "That's okay, she can come too." _Amon kicked Talia on her lower leg as if he was not okay with this idea. Amon saw Cat as a dangerous person. Cat didn't know why but she thinks it's because she used to run with Cuffs Alister back in Ragmarket. Amon didn't trusted Han. Ever since Han kidnapped Rebecca from Southbridge Temple, Amon has been on alert with anyone who associates with Han Alister. Han kidnapped Rebecca because Han thought Amon was gonna arrest for a crime he did not commit, so he panic and took Rebecca._

 _But it's all good now, or at least it's what Cat thought. During Rebecca's kidnapped, Han plan on releasing_ _her because he didn't want innocent Rebecca to get caught in his plan to save the Raggers from the gaol's because they were wrongfully imprisoned. But Rebecca insisted on helping. Rebecca went up to the prison, pretend to be someone's sister, and once they reached the cell, Rebecca kick the gaurd in the leg and tried to over power him but it was difficult so she called out to the other prisoners to help her. They did so and knock the gaurd down. She then caused a riot when letting the other falsely imprison inmates out. Amon came in and made a deal to let the prisoners out._

 _After that, Rebecca went back to Amon. Han said she'll make a fine Ragger, Amon disagree. It has been so long since then._

 _Back to present time._

 _Amon and Rebecca both just staired at Cat, which made her pretty uncomfortable. Annamaya saw this,_ "Um... Amon... Morley. You are both making Cat uncomfortable." _she said bluntly. Both Rebecca and Amon stop staring and now realized Annamaya was right._ "Sorry... it's just that... we thought we never see you again.", _Amon said._ _Annamaya looked surprised._ "The three of you know each other?" _Amon nodded,_ "aye... we know each other. But it was under bad circumstances."

 _It pretty much was._

"Well that's pretty much in the past now, no need to drag it further.", _Annamaya said._ _Talia clap her hands,_ "Annamaya is right, it's in the past. Now, how about that invitation to the Cafe?", _Talia said, wanting to changed the subject. Annamaya looked at Cat if she wanted to go. Cat was hesitant but then thought about how much Amon and Annamaya should spend time more. She then nodded in agreement._ "Alright, I'm in."

 _Talia clap her hands in excitement while, Amon, Rebecca, and Annamaya looked at Cat with wide eyes._ "Are you sure Cat? You do not have to come if you are uncomfortable.", _Annamaya said, feeling concern._ "It's fine, I'm pretty hungry anyways."

"Alright then let's go!", _Talia said with so much joy. The group began to walk to the Cafe._

 _On the way, the atmosphere around them felt... tense... awkward even. Everyone was silent. No body was making conversation. No body even looked at each other. They would be walking for a while, so somebody had to speak up. That somebody was Talia._ "So Cat, you go to the temple school? Same as Annamaya? _Cat looked at Talia, surprised._ "Oh um... I-I do." _Talia open her mouth,_ "are you gonna perform in the recital tonight?" _Cat nodded,_ "yes... I am." _They went quiet again. Atmosphere is even more tense. What makes this more nerve racking is that Rebecca has not said a word at all. It was making Cat uncomfortable._

"Soo... Rebecca. How's... everything?", _Cat said awkwardly. Rebecca jumped a little when Cat spoke to her._ "Um... everything is ok."

 _Silence._

 _Few seconds later, Talia spoke._ "So Cat, got yourself a lover?" _Cat was caught off gaurd. She didn't expect a question like that right off the bat. Cat had trouble responding, Annamaya saw this._ "She does, he's actually coming to the recital tonight to see her perform." _Talia whistled,_ " ooooo... what's he like?" _Annamaya looked at Cat, Annamaya's face said "don't be afraid". Cat took a deep breath and open her mouth._ "He's handsome, his blue eyes are unique. He can be very funny, can make anyone smile from his jokes. Really smart, comes up with ideas that may seem like they don't work but he manages to make it work somehow. A good listener, he pretty much pays absolute attention to anyone and gives out good advice. He's not a coward, no matter the danger he'll go in head first. A fighter, good at defending himself. Lastly...", _Cat blushed a bit._ "He knows me too well, knows what I like, what I love, what I hate, what I fear and knows my pain. Who would't want to be with this man who knows how to treat a lady?"

 _Talia blush at Cat's words, Rebecca felt pretty happy for her, Amon just kept walking, and Annamaya smiled, feeling proud of Cat._

"Wow, this guy must really be something.", _Talia said._ "Who is he?" _Cat stopped walking, and so did the rest. Cat was finding it difficult to say something, with Rebecca here._ "Wait... why am I hesitating? Han's with me now, not with Rebecca. They weren't even walking out, she was just tutoring him with something. I know Han wouldn't think of two timing, He's not that kind of guy. Screw it.", _Cat thought, feeling a bit jealous. She then open her mouth._

"It's Han, Han Alister.", _Cat said._

 _Now this caught both Amon's and Rebecca's attention. Talia was shocked as well, she knew who Han was. She thought He and Rebecca were together._ "Han?! Han Alister?!", _Talia shouted._ "That's Rebecca's man!" _Rebecca attention was now on Talia._ "Talia! Me and Han... were never together. Calm down." _Cat eyed Talia._ "She's right, they never were. Just because they do private tutoring doesn't mean they were kissing on the side." _Now Talia was now eyeing Cat. They both staired at each other with intensity. Talia then spoke._ "Rebecca has been eyeing him for a while now. Even Alister was doing the same. I bet you stole him from her."

 _Where was this coming from? When Talia became so defensive with who Rebecca was with?_

 _Maybe ever since Amon broke Rebecca's heart after_ _she caught him with Annamaya at this little restaurant. They weren't together together but they did harbor feelings for one another. They patch things up after, Rebecca even talk to Annamaya sometimes but it still felt awkward to do so. After all that, Talia became wary of who was with Rebecca. Talia and Rebecca are vey good friends, it's understandable of how Talia was feeling, she wanted to protect her friend from any heartbreak. When she met Han with Rebecca, Talia could see the smile on her face, how she laugh at Han's jokes, how they could talk off a storm, everything. She thought_ "this is the one for Rebecca."

 _But now, looks like it's not meant to be._

"It ain't stealing if they were never together to begin with. If Han saw Rebecca differently, then why hasn't he confess to her already? I know Han, if he did harbor feelings for her, then he would have said something.", _Cat said, upset._ _Talia was about to open her mouth again, but Rebecca stopped her._ "That's enough Talia. She's right, me and Alister were never together. He and I were only friends... nothing more. Those tutoring sessions were about being a blueblood. That's what I was teaching him, he wanted to learn how to fit in the wizard school. That is all, now stop with this arguing and let's go to the Cafe." _Rebecca huff and turned away and proceeded to continued on to the Cafe._

"Rebecca!", _Talia called out. She went to catch up to Rebecca. Amon just stood there along with Annamaya and Cat. Amon sigh_ "let's just... continue on." _Cat scoff and continued walking and Annamaya nodded awkwardly. The rest manage to catch up to Rebecca and Talia. They walked the rest of the way in silence._ _They were near about near their destination untill Talia stopped in front of the group. Rebecca looked at her, confused._ "What is wrong?" _Talia pointed at the Cafe,_ "is that who I think it is?" _Everyone looked and were shocked._

 _It was Han Alister sitting at a table with Fiona Bayar._

"Why... why is he sitting with someone like her?", _Cat thought sadly. Talia giggled a bit,_ "guess it's not just you two he's been seeing." _Rebecca kicked her in the leg to shut up. She then looked back at Cat. Cat looked sad, hurt even._ "Cat... it is probably nothing. I-I bet he is not that type." _It wasn't convincing when both Han and Fiona where laughing. It looked like Han was happy. Cat gritted her teeth, she looked like she was about to start a fight._ "Do not over think it.", _Annnmaya said._ "Do not assume this is who he is. Go up behind him, hear what he has to say." _Cat looked at Annamaya. She was right, Cat needed to calm down. She has to hear it from Han._

 _Luckily, there were people walking by. So it was easier to go in unnoticed. Cat manage to get into this small alley and lean against the wall, around the corner, was where Han and Fiona were sitting. Cat wasn't the only one came into the alley. Annamaya followed, then Rebecca, Talia, and even Amon who just didn't want to stand out in the street alone came. Cat ignore them, she was more focus on the Fiona and Han. She then heard Fiona spoke._

"What is she like? I never got to know her for well... obvious reasons.", _Fiona said._

 _Cat_ _was confused._ "Who is she talking about? Is there another girl Han was seeing too?!", _Cat thought angrily. She was about to walk up there and grabbed Han but Annamaya stopped her by grabbing her arm._ "wait!", _she whisper,_ "listen." _Cat stopped and went back to listen. She peak around the corner, she could see Han but not his face. She then heard Han spoke._

"She's a good friend. She's really funny, always crack up the best jokes. She's very strong, won't back down from a fight and won't let anyone talk down to her, I admire that. She's fun to be around with, I never get tired of being with her. She's great with a knife, never lost a knife fight. She plays the Basilka very well, It's so soothing that I can't help but relax to it. She's a beautiful singer, her voice sounds very angelic. She's really pretty, I can't stop looking at her face. Her smile, man... like sunshine. Despite her tough personality, she can be loving and caring person. Lastly, she knows me too well. That's what I love about her, she knows me, she knows my likes, my dislikes, my fears, my pain. Who would be dumb enough to not have someone like her at their side."

 _Cat well... felt speechless._ _Basilka, knife fight, knows him to well. She knew who he was talking about. It was herself. She remember those words he said. He said those words when she asked him what he think about her. He still remember those words, he even added a little more words in it. Just like that, her feeling of anger and hurt were gone. Now replaced by warmth and happiness. Annamaya let go of her hand._ "Go, talk to him." _Cat took a deep breath and turned the corner. Before she went, she heard Fiona._ "Guess I can't compete. Oh well." "Thanks.", _Han said._ "No problem.", _Fiona said and giggled. They both started laughing. Cat walked up behind Han. Fiona saw her and went wide eye._

"Han.", _Cat said. Han turned around and went wide eye as well._

"Cat!", _he said._

 _To be continued._

 ** _Finally done with this chapter._**

 ** _As why it took whlie, may not be a while for you but it was to me, I took a little break during the weekend._**

 ** _I was burned out._**

 ** _I started this chapter on a Sunday night._**

 ** _I was a little burned out but I manage._**

 ** _It might be like that for a while but don't worry, I'll still do these chapters._**

 ** _Anyways, enough about me._**

 ** _Thank you for reading._**

 ** _More to come._**

 ** _See you soon._**

 ** _-isTrickster_**


	9. Chapter 9: Big Meet Up

**_The Seven Realms Series belongs to Cinda Williams Chima._**

"Cat!", he said.

 _This was unexpected. Han had not expect Cat to be here. He thought she was at practice. Not that it was a bad_ _thing but_ _still, it was surprising._

 _Han stood up from his chair and turn fully towards Cat._ "Cat! What are you doing? I thought you'll be in practice." "It doesn't start in two hours.", _Cat said._ _Han smiled,_ "that's nice, means you get to enjoy your morning for a little while." _Han was about to ask Cat if she wanted to eat something but realized Fiona was still here with him. He looked back to Fiona and then back to Cat. Then thought how this would look. Him and Fiona at this Cafe, sitting at this table, eating, and talking. Sounds like a date, and sounds like a misunderstanding. Han open his mouth to explain._

"Um... Cat. This- this is not what it looks like.", _Han said nervously._ "You s-see, Fiona-." _Cat put her right hand up to Han's face._ "I know... I heard you." _His face looked confused._ "You... you heard?" _Cat nodded._ "Everything, everything that you said about me." _Han was taken aback. Cat heard everything, this made him looked down with embarrassment._ "Oh um... I...", _Han didn't know what to say next. Cat giggled and grabbed his face._ "You look cute when you're embarrass." _Han had a defensive look._ "Oi... I ain't cute!" _Cat smirk,_ "You're right, you're handsome." _She pulled him into a deep kiss._

 _Han went wide eye for a bit before closing them. People around started to stare, even Fiona who just smiled and the group in the alley_ _watched as well. Both Rebecca and Annamaya Smiled at the couple, Amon smirked, and Talia was teary eye a bit but it wasn't sadness._

 _They both stopped kissing._

 _Then both were staring at one another and smiled._ "You still really mean all of that?" _Cat said. Han kissed her again,_ "I swear it." _Cat giggled and began hugging Han tightly._ "You better." _Han hug back tightly as well. They hugged for a few moments before letting go. Neither of them was looking away from one another._

"Now, my turn. What are you doing here? Ain't you suppose to be in class?", _Cat said._ "Yeah but when I was about to turn the corner to my classroom, I bumb into Fiona here." _Han then thought about the kiss Fiona gave him,_ " A-nd after I helped her up, she told me that Adam had partner up the class for a assignment. Fiona was the last to not have a partner and I was late so he partner up Fiona with me. She was gonna tell me about it and that's when I bumb into her. The assignment was to practice magic on each other. In order to do that, we have to go around the campus and find a place where to practice magic without burning down the school. So that's why we are not in class."

"That's nice, practicing jinxes on each other. Shame you didn't partner up with Micah, you would have fun flaming that snob.", _Cat said smirking._ "But... what are you doing here?" _Han rub the back of his head and had this nervous look. Cat looked at Fiona, she looked a bit guilty. That's when Fiona stood from her seat._ "Well... we... had this accident.", _Han said._ _Cat looked confused and a little worried._ "It's my fault.", _Fiona said._

 _Fiona was now side by side with Han. She grabbed her arm and looked down at the ground._ "While we were using spells, I was doing offensive ones while Alister was doing defensive. I shot a fire spear at him and he put up a ice wall." _Fiona closed her eyes, starting to tear up a bit._ "The wall did not hold... it exploded and sent Alister flying hard to the ground."

"What?!", _Cat shouted. She put both her hands on Han's shoulder, checking for damage, feeling concerned_. "Are you okay? Where are you hurt? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you go to the infirmary? _She looked back at Fiona, with a angry frowned._ "Why did you do that Bayer? Why didn't you hold back with your jinx? You could've killed him!"

 _Fiona was beginning to cry. Han grabbed Cat gently,_ "Hey hey... I'm fine. The only thing hurting is my leg but other then that, I'm fine. Don't be mad at Fiona about it. Yes she did blasted me to the ground but she helped me after that. Then as a apologie, she bought me breakfast." _Cat frowned,_ "But-." _Han put a finger in her lips,_ "no buts. I'm fine Cat... I'm fine." _Han lower his head, closed to Cat's ear._ "Come on... look at Fiona." _Cat looked away from Han to Fiona._

 _She was crying. She felt guilt. Cat was surprised. From what she knew about Fiona from Han, she thought she never cried. Han would always tell her how Fiona was cold to everyone, that's why she was nicked name The Ice Queen._

 _Cat lost the frowned, now replaced with guilt._

 _Cat lets go of Han, and walk slowly towards Fiona. Fiona still had her head down, eyes closed, and was still crying so she did not notice Cat walking towards her._ "Um... hey...", _Cat said. Fiona open her eyes and raised her head slowly_ _, looking at Cat._

 _Cat took a deep breath._

"Look... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell it's just... I was concerned about Han... and I...", _Cat looked like she was having trouble saying something else. She was never really the best at apologizing, but she was trying._ "Just... don't cry.. ok. I'm not mad." _That was sorta true, she did anger towards Fiona but it's not much. Cat went as far as putting her hand on to Fiona's shoulder. She patted it awkwardly._ _Fiona stared at Cat, still weeping a bit. She then rub her eyes to wipe away her tears._

 _She then breathe in and out, trying to control her sadness._ "It's just that..." _It was a little hard to control. Cat then put her other hand on Fiona's shoulder._ "Hey... listen. It's fine, I might've overreacted a bit but I can't help it. So of course I'll be worried and might not be thinking straight. But if Han says his okay, he's okay. So... don't be sad ok? Because now you're making me feel guilty for once." _it wasn't the best apologies but it will do._

 _Fiona's cry was coming to an end._

 _Han took out a handkerchief from his vest pocket and handed it to Fiona. She grabbed it and began blowing her nose. As she was done, she gave it back to Han who just picked it from his fingers and dropped it on the table where they were sitting. Tears were now gone, eyes were red from crying. Fiona took a breath in and then out._ "Better?", _Han said. Fiona nodded._ "Thank you... Cat.", _Fiona said. Both Han and Cat looked at Fiona with wide eyes._ "Did she just said thank you?", _both thought in unison. Another surprised from the list of surprises they had today._

 _They both chuckled now, with Fiona slowly joining them._

"I'm glad we got that out of the way.", _Han said. Both girls nodded in agreement. When they stopped laughing, Cat remembered something._ "That's right! I came here with people." _She turned around._ "Come on out guys!" _The first to come out was Annamaya, followed by Talia._ "Hello Hanson.", _Annamaya said._ "Annamaya! Talia?" , _Han said with shock on his face._ "Hey Alister.", _Talia said. The next to come out was_ _Amon which shock Han even more._ "Amon?! What are you doing here?!" _Amon waved his hand awkwardly._ "Well uh... same as everyone I guess." _There was someone behind him, Han couldn't see. It wasn't just someone behind, they were hiding too._

"Why are you hiding behind him Rebecca?", _Cat said. Now Han was beyond shock._ "Rebecca?! She's here too?! _Cat nodded._ "Me and Annamaya met them at the market. Talia thought it was a good idea for us to come together this Cafe.

"So... Rebecca, why are you hiding?"

"Because I can!", _Rebecca said in clan. Cat was confused._ "Why are you speaking in copperheaded language now? I can't understand it." "Who is Rebecca?", _Fiona said curiously._ "She goes to the warrior school, she and Han had these private tutoring sessions somewhere where she was teaching Han on how to be a blueblood.", _Cat explain._ "Ooooohhhh... no wonder Alister's speech is getting better.", _Fiona said. Fiona walked up slowly to Amon._

 _She the crossed her arms and smirked._ "Well well, look who is here. You know, I'm not all that surprised you're here in Oden's Ford. Me and Micah were expecting you to show up." _Fiona put her finger on Amon._ "Micah was also expecting someone to be with you. I don't really expected it but... is she here?" _Amon was sweating a bit._ "Who are you talking about?" _Fiona giggled,_ "you are such a bad liar. It's written all over your face." _Fiona lean in to Amon's face._ "Tell her to be careful, Micah has been talking about going to the warrior school, said someone he thinks is there." _Fiona moved away from Amon before winking._

 _This caught both Amon and Rebecca's attention._

 _Both Cat and Han had to so many questions to say._

 _But didn't speak up._

 _Han did had one question in his mind._ "Why did Fiona ask who Rebecca is? Didn't Rebecca said she used to tutor the Bayer twins back home? _Rebecca peaked over Amon's shoulder to look at Han._ _She was worried what Han might think now he knows_ _Fiona doesn't know who she is._

"Anyways, all this tense stuff is making me hungry. Let's eat now.", _Talia said._ _Annamaya smiled,_ "yes... lets." _What a great way to move along._

 _Talia and Annamaya proceeded to sit at the table where Han and Fiona sat since it was right there._ "Come here Amon, Rebecca. Pull out a sit from this table next to us.", _Annamaya said. Amon was afraid to move, because of Fiona. Fiona knew what was up._ "I'm actually about to head back. I'm tired anyways to stay.", _Fiona said. She looked at Han_ , "And don't worry Alister, I will bring your stuff later. I'm going back there to get the books. I'll bring it to your dorm." _With that said, Fiona pulled out her purse and took out some girles and gave it to Han._ "Here, for the food. Take care of yourself Alister." _She hugged Han and left._

 _Both Rebecca and Amon were now comfortable... for now._

 _Rebecca stepped out from Amon's back. She was now visible to Han._ "Hello Han.", _she said._ "Hello...," _he said awkwardly. Han wanted to asked his question but couldn't. He felt like it wasn't the time nor place to discuss this._

"Listen Han... about what Fiona said I-." _Han put his hand up._ "We'll talk about it another time." "But-" "Another time. All this talking is making me tired. About tonight's lesson, let's reschedule. I'm going to Cat's recital." _Han put the money on the table._ "Enjoy."

 _With that, Han began to walk._

 _Rebecca didn't get to say what she wanted to say. She just let it go for now and went to grab a chair and sat next to Talia. Amon took a seat next to Annamaya._ "Cat, would you-." _Annamaya was surprised to see that Cat wasn't with them anymore. She looked around._ "Where did she..."

 _Later on the way to the dorm._

"Han!", _Cat shouted. Han looked back._ "I thought you were gonna eat with them." "I was, but then I thought about you and wanted to know if you would like some company?", _Cat smiled. Han smiled back._ "Sure, why not?" _Cat giggled and grabbed Han's hand. They started to walk._

"Are you ok?", _Cat said, concerned._ "Yeah... I'm okay, just... thinking." "About?" "Things..." _Cat frowned._ "Don't start hiding things." "I'm not Cat, don't worry." _Han wrapped his arm round Cat._ "I'll tell you later, I promise. Right now, let's go back to the dorm. We probably have an hour before you go to practice."

"An hour huh?", _Cat thought._

 _Cat moved away from Han and grabbed his arm and pulled him into an alley._ "Whoa!" _She pulled him into and alley where they turned a corner and a dead end was there. There were crates too, and not that dirty._ "Cat, what are yo-" _Han didn't get to finish his sentence when Cat put her lips on Han's and pushed him into the dead end wall. Han didn't know how to react but he kissed her back in returned._

 _Cat pulled away a bit._ "What was that for?", _Han said._ "You said we have an hour and I ain't gonna wait untill we get to the dorm." "You wanna do it here?", _Han asked._ "Yes", _Cat said bluntly._ "Now, more kissing, less talking." _Cat kissed Han more deeply._

 _The kiss was now more rough, fighting for_ dominance. _Han began kissing Cat's cheek, then her neck. He started to unbutton her shirt._ _Cat helped him with it and removed her shirt. Han continued kissing her chest, licking it a bit. Cat moan softly. Cat began_ to unbuckle _Han's pants and pulled them down. Han did the same with Cat's_ _trousers. Cat was only in her undergarments with Han only with his shirt. Han pushed her slowly to one of the crates and laid her down. Han took off Cat's underwear and threw it to the side, and pulled down his undergarments and entered her. Cat moan very softly. She pulled Han down into a deep kiss before letting go. Han started to move his hips in and out slowly. He started to pick up the paced and Cat was moaning a bit loud now. Han kissed her to muffled her moans. Cat cling onto Han's back, digging her nails in. Han grunted a bit._

 _They continued this for a while before stopping, getting dressed, and leaving the alley, satisfied._

 _Han walked with Cat to the theater._

 _To be continued._

 _ **Finally done with this chapter, took to long to type down.**_

 _ **I feel relieved now.**_

 _ **As for the last scene, I'm not that good with scenes like this so sorry if it was short and I didn't really want to go into too much detail about it.**_

 _ **Soo... yeah.**_

 _ **Just wanted another Han and Cat moment.**_

 _ **Now then, Next chapter will be the last for Act 1.**_

 _ **I wanna do 10 chapters for each Act.**_

 _ **I believe I know how many Acts I want.**_

 _ **After Act 1 is finished, I'll be taking a break from it for a while, I've been putting out chapters each week and I'm buring out.**_

 _ **It will also help me plan for the next Act.**_

 _ **Anyways, Thank you for reading.**_

 _ **Final Chapter for Act 1 coming soon.**_

 _ **See you next time.**_

 _ **-isTrickster**_


	10. Act Final:Chapter 10: Confront and Argue

**_The Seven Realms Series Belongs To Cinda Williams Chima._**

 _Han walked with Cat to the theater._

 ** _Han and Cat:_**

"Here we are.", _Cat said. Han took a good look at the theater. It was big but not huge, could still fit a lot of people though. They were at the front entrance where a big dark wood door was in front of them. To the side, there were many posters saying;_ _"Grand Recital Tonight! Come and Witness the Performance of a Life Time."_

"Wow... this recital is bigger than we thought. I hope Cat can handle the pressure.", _Han thought. He looked at Cat, she had a nervous look to her. Her right hand was placed on her left side of her chest and cling onto her shirt, tightly._ _Han hold Cat's hand tightly, hoping it would calm her down a bit. Cat didn't notice Han doing. One option Han could think of, and it was simple._

"Catarina.", _Han said softly. Cat jumped a bit when Han said that. He hasn't called her that since forever._ _She turned her head slowly towards Han. Han smiled softly._

"Catarina, don't be so nervous about this performance. I bet it's like every other recitals you've been in. The others were smaller with less people, this one is bigger with more people but it shouldn't be any different. You'll be playing a song like you do at all the recitals, and I heard from Dancer that you never miss a note." _Han thought about Dancer for a bit, he still needed to talk to him but he can't think like that right. This is about Cat now, Han shoke those thoughts_ _away._ "Also, I'll be there. Watching you perform, so instead of playing for the crowed, play for me." _Han lets go of Cat's hand and grab her waist._ "You'll have the rest of the day to practice, you can brush up on your skills untill then. Lastly, I know you'll be great up there, I just know it and you won't be alone, Annamaya will be right with you."

 _Like that, Cat's nervousness faded. Now replace with some relief. She smiled back at Han then wrap her arms round his neck in an embrace. Han did the same by wrapping his arms around her waist._ "Thank you, Hanson.", _Cat said._ "Hanson huh? Been a while but it's nice.", _Han thought._ _They continue to embrace_ for a bit before pulling away. "Alright, it's time.", _Cat said, feeling a bit more confident. She gave Han one final kiss and went up to the front entrance. Before she entered, she took one last look at Han, she smiled and gave a thumbs up. Han did the same. Cat turn back to the door, took a deep breath and entered._

 _Later_.

 ** _Han:_**

 _Han_ _started walking back to his room so he can rest. He felt really tired after that "adventure" with Cat, and the fact he was sore, didn't help._

 _Han reach his dorm._ "Finally!", _Han said. He went up to the doors and open them. As soon as he open them, Micah came out and bumb into Han. It knocked back Han but he stood his ground, on the other hand, Micah fell flat on his behind._ "Ugh... watch where you are going you sad excuse for a human be-." _Micah stopped his sentence when he saw who it was and went wide eyed._ "You!?", _Micah shouted._

"Son of a bitch! He is the last person I want to deal with right now!", _Han thought angrily. Han tried to compose himself but remembered the bad things Micah has done to him. Also, the fact that he was really exhausted and sore, didn't help with composing himself._ "YOU watch where you are going you spoiled little shit!" _Micah stood up, now with an angry expression._ "How dare you-you demon spawn!" _Han got into his face,_ "I do dare you prick!" _Micah pushed Han away, he then took hold of his amulet. Han did the same as well._ "Are you really that stupid enough to use magic on me in broad daylight?" _Micah smirked,_ "I am sure my father will make your incident an... 'accident'."

 _Han laughed,_ "wow... such a daddy's boy. Does your daddy hold your hand when you're scared? Do you share the same bed too? Does he give you goodnight kisses? _Micah was getting more furious._ "Shut your disgusting rat mouth before I do it for you." _Micah threaten. Then, something in Han changed him. He now looked at Micah with a cold stare, barley putting up a smile._ _He's eyes looked emotionless._ "I like to see you try Bayar.", _he said with a chilling voice. Micah felt cold, not just cold but fear. For once, he felt fear. He was fearing Han, which felt ridiculous. Micah, a noble wizard, fearing a street rat who turned into a wizard in only a short time? Micah has the experience, the power, everything while Han had nothing, only a few short mouths of wizard training, that's it. Yet, why did Micah feel like he was powerless against Han right now? Why?_

"No... no... no.. NO!", _Micah_ _thought angrily._ "He's nothing... NOTHING! I'll show him what happens when he crosses me!" _Micah's amulet began to glow, as did Han's when he saw the glow. Micah opened his mouth,_ " _mors perc-_ "

"Stop!", _said girl's voice._

 _Micah stopped with his spell and looked at the one who interrupted him. Han snap out of his cold trance and looked at where the voice was coming from._

 _It was Fiona, wearing Han's black coat, two book bags, one of which was Han's, and a short stack of books in her hands._ _She stood there, with anger in her eyes._

"What the hell are you two doing?!", _Fiona shouted. She looked at Micah,_ "especially you Micah! You were about to use the killing spell on Alister, weren't you?!" _Micah was taken aback._ "Fi-Fiona I...he insulted me so I-." "And that gives you the right to kill someone over an insult? Grow up Micah!", _she shouted angrily._ "Why are you yelling at me, it was Alister that started it!", _Micah shouted back._ "That is what you always say when Alister does something.", _Fiona said. Looking at the situation, she figure it out._ "Looks to me Alister was defending himself. You must have started this." "I did not! He started with the insults, provoking me." _Fiona rolled her eyes._ "I bet you were the one that provoke him. Alister does not bite unless you bite first."

 _Micah gritted his teeth._ "Why are you defending him? He's nothing but a street rat!" _Fiona dropped her books, not caring if they were damaged. She walked up to Micah and grabbed him by the collar._ "He's not the one acting like a child, throwing tantrums!", _she yelled._ "All you do is complain about Alister doing this, doing that! It never ends!" _Fiona lets go of Micah and pushes him._ "You are supposed to be the mature one in the family, I guess it's only me."

 _Han just stood there speechless. Fiona Bayar, putting Micah Bayar in his place, her own twin brother._ "The Bayar family is more broken then I thought.", _Han thought._

 _Micah was also speechless. He didn't expect Fiona to be like this. Like, this wasn't Fiona at all._ "What has gotten into her?", _Micah thought._

 _Fiona pushed him away and raised her hand_ to point at the street. "Why don't you go, you were leaving the dorm, right? Actually, this isn't your dorm anymore. Didn't you move to a different one when your room was infested with rats?", _Fiona said. Micah stood still there for a few seconds before nodding his head in agreement._ "Y-yes... I was-" "You was what? Going into Alister's room again? Searching for that item that he has? Or did you set up a trap for him again?"

 _Once again, Micah was speechless._

 _Fiona took his silence as an yes._ "Leave Micah... or else.", _Fiona said. Micah eyed her._ "Or else what?" _Fiona giggled chillingly._ "Ooohh sweet big brother." _She walked back to Micah and used her hand to grab Micah's face gently._ "Or else Alister won't be the only problem you have to deal with.", _She said, her voice cold. After hearing that, she lets go of Micah and went to the pile of books she dropped and picked them up. She turn back to Micah,_ "leave... now.", _she said, her voice still cold_.

 _Micah took an upset huff. He fixed his collar and started walking, not looking at Fiona. Like that, he was gone._

 _Fiona's cold expression was gone, now replace with her street face. She then turned to Han. Han was still speechless, kinda afraid to move. Fiona smiled,_ "well, now that's taken care of. I have brought back your things." "Wow... she moves on very quick.", _Han thought._

 _Fiona walked up to Han._

"Can you help me with these, they are pretty heavy.", _Fiona said. Han snapped out of his fearful trance._ "Uh... sure." _Han grabbed the books from Fiona hands._ "Thank you." _, she said._ "Lets go to your room. I wanna make sure Micah didn't leave with any trap spells." _Han nodded slowly in agreement._ "Sure..."

 _With that said, they both went up to Han's room._

 _Fiona checked Han's door for any traps, Nothing._

 _She open the door slowly, once it was fully open, nothing._

 _She walked in, holding her amulet, speaking out charms quietly, nothing still_

 _She checked the bed, the desk drawer, the window, the darwer, nothing._

 _She did notice some papers on the floor._ "Was this here?", _she asked Han._ "No...", _Han said._ "Those were suppose to be in my desk drawer.", _he then added. Fiona checked the desk drawer once more. She hold her_ _amulet and spoke a charm._ " _Et occultatum_ _revelare_."

 _Then, the drawer exploded._

 _Luckily, it was a weak explosion. It only blew up what ever was in the drawer. It wasn't that loud too. The outline of the drawer was leaking out black smoke a little._

"Huh... guess he did leave a trap.", _she said. Fiona looked back at Han._ "I'm sorry Alister. Whatever was in there, must have turned to ash. Hope you didn't leave anything important."

 _Well, there was something important._

 _Han set the books on his bed and rush to the desk drawer._ "No no no!", _Han said repeatedly. He opened it, black smoke coming out. He fan_ _away the smoke and dig in the drawer._ "Alister?", _Fiona said, confused. Once Han was done digging threw, he pulled out a book and a locket._

"No...", _Han said, feeling sadden._

 _The book Han had was very charred, like it was burned before but worse. The locket was okay, it was a little dirty but okay. But that wasn't Han's focus. It was the charred book. The book cracked a bit before crumbling to ash. The ash fell threw Han's fingers. Han lowered his hand, his face now upset. Looked like he was about to cry._

 _Fiona felt worried._ "H-han... it wasn't just a book, was it?", _She said softly. Han shakes his head slowly._ "No... no it wasn't." _Fiona was_ _hesitant to ask this question but..._

"What was it?", _she said. Tears were slowly coming down Han's face._ "It.. It was my sister's. Before I left, my sister, Mari wanted to read this book to me. She wanted me to stay, so she can show me how good of a reader she is. I told her another time and left." _Han rubbed his hand, where the ash was, slowly._ "A few days later... when I came back, she went ill. So I uh... went to a place where this doctor was, who was said to be the best, and used all of my savings and brought him to my house. She was starting to feel better a little, but it wasn't enough." _Fiona stepped closer to Han._ _Han took off his serpent amulet._ "I remembered having this, and thought how much this could be worth."

 _Han squeeze_ d the amulet in his hand. "So I uh... went to a "friend's" store. When I showed him the peace, he was willing to buy it. I told him I was going too sell it for 100 girles, he wanted to lower the price but I told him I would sell it to other buyers. He agreed and told me he'll fine someone." _Han chuckled a bit, it didn't sound good._ "When I came back the next day, He was waiting for me. He ask if i had the amulet, I told him no but he then proceeded to push the subject further of where it was. I let slipped it was at the stables, where I lived. That's when he showed up." _Han's face turned to anger._

"Gavan Bayar", _Han said chillingly._ _This made Fiona nervous._ "The buyer that wanted to buy the amulet was Lord Bayar. My "friend" tried to make a run for it, but Bayar burned him before he could touch the nob to the back room. Bayar then explain that the amulet belonged to him, and wanted it back. I told him I didn't have it, said it was somewhere else. He then mention the stable." _Fiona felt like where this story was going, it made her sick._ "He said he sent soldiers to the stable, I told him he was looking at the wrong place. He asked me to show him where it was, otherwise, he would take me to his dungeon and torture me."

 _Han looked up to the ceiling._

"I knew he was gonna kill me if I showed him whereit was. So I... took out my knife and ran for the door, he tried grabbing me but I stabbed him in the side. He then shot a fire ball at me, it kinda missed me. As soon as he was down, I ran back to the stables where my mom and sister were." _Han lowered his head down, and tears started to pour._ "When I... I reached the stables, I was... too late. The stables were on fire, it was no small fire, it was... huge." _Han put both hands on his face, with one hand covered in ash and the other with the locket and amulet._ "I asked what happen, someone said that the gaurd were looking for something. I ask... if anyone was inside... they said the soldiers... were questioning two people... the soldiers asking about me. They said the two people were a mother and her daughter, they said they didn't know who I was... The lieutenant, Gillen, didn't believe them... and ordered the house to be torched... with the mother... and daughter inside."

 _When Fiona heard that, she was beginning to cry as well._

"I tried going... to save them but... Cat and my former Raggers stopped me... saying it's not worth risking my life. I didn't listen, and tried to get pass them but they hold me down and wouldn't let go. All I could do was watch as the stable house was buring to the ground. I just... fuck..."

 _Fiona slowly put both hands on Han's shoulders. Trying to comfort him in some way._

"After the fire cleared, I went in the burned ruins. I found their... charred bodies... they were unrecognizable. But my mom had this locket around her neck... so I knew it was them. I found the book as well... close to my sister... I kept them both... to remember them by."

 _Fiona got down on the floor where Han was kneeling and embraced him from behind. She embraced him tightly, never wanting to let go. Fiona never felt sad for someone, it was strange but... right to her. Han cried now, tears pouring out. He tried to brush them away but realized he has ash on him, it made his face dirty. Fiona continued embracing Han for what felt like hours. She didn't want to let go, Han wasn't resisting. He didn't want to. Han lets go of both amulet and locket to the ground. The locket opening, revealing a picture of Han, his mother, and his sister._

 _They sat there, crying, embracing. No talking, just silence._

 ** _Cat:_**

 _Cat was really nervous about this recital tonight. It was gonna be big, really big._ _She took many breaths to calm her self, she succeeded... for now. She was in front of the door that leads into the stage. She took one final breath, then entered. Inside, she saw the stage, it hand many instruments and many of the temple students there. She looked closely, and saw Annamaya was already here._ _Cat smiled, knowing that her friend was here. Annamaya was sitting on the stage, talking with another student._

 _Cat walked towards the stage. When she got close enough, Annamaya spotted her._ "Cat!", _Annamaya said. S_ _he got off the stage and rush towards Cat, hugging her. Cat hugged her back,_ "Hey Anna." _They both let go._ "I'm glad you're here Cat.", _Annamaya said._ _Cat smiled,_ "me too, I'm glad you're here as well." _Cat looked around the stages and rows of chairs. Most of the temple students were sitting in the red chairs, talking, just hanging out. Some were on the stage. talking as well, some were tuning their instruments. Cat looked confused,_ "What's going her? Ain't we got practice?"

 _Annamaya giggled nervously._

"Yeah... well.. the conductor who was suppose to be here is running late. The carriage carrying the conductor, broke down. Wheel broke on the way, the ones responsible for the recital say it could take maybe another hour or so." _Cat sigh, annoyed._ "Really?! Ugh... this is getting ridiculous!" _Annamaya put her hand on Cat's shoulder._ "I know Cat... I know." _Cat sat in one of the chairs in the front row, leaning on it._ "I could have spend more time with Han."

 _Annamaya remembered something._

"That's right, you went after him. I was wondering what you two did after." _Cat blushed at the memory of her and Han having sex in an alley._ _Annamaya saw the blushed on her face and blushed as well._ "Oh, I see." _Annamaya smiled,_ "you two just can't help yourselves can you?" _She then laughed softly._ _Cat just sat there, thinking._ "More like I couldn't handle myself. I drag Han into an alley and... well." _Annamaya went wide eyed._ "In an alley way?! Cat, you're so bold." _They both started laughing._

 _They continued talking for a bit before hearing the doors all the way behind them._ "Guess they are here already. Finally!" , _Cat said, relief. She got up from her chair to turn and see this conductor. When she saw the person who came in, her heart stopped._

"Dancer!", _Cat thought._

 _It was Dancer, wearing a grey coat, black dress shirt and dark grey vest underneath. Wearing black trousers and black boots. Dancer's short black hair is more fixed then this morning. He had a serious look in his blue eyes._ _Dancer scan the room, looking for something... or someone._

 _When he saw Cat, he walked down the aisle._ "Cat! We need to talk.", _he said_. _This spooked Cat._ "Wait! Right now?! I'm not ready for this yet!", _Cat thought, panicked. Cat started to move her feet._ _Dancer was nearing Cat._ "Dancer what are you- Whoa!" _She didn't get to finished her sentence. Dancer grabbed her by the arm and led her to a side door that said exit. Like that, they were out the door. Everyone in the theater stood there, confused at the situation. Annamaya though, was shocked._

"... Uh oh..."

 _In a small alley way._

"Dancer, wait!", _Cat shouted. Dancer stopped and lets go of Cat's arm._ "We need to talk.", _He said. Cat rubbed her arm,_ "w-what about?" _Dancer turn towards Cat, hands in his coat pocket._ "About you and Han." _He thought for a moment,_ "and about us." _Cat looked down a bit when he said that. Honestly, she didn't want to deal with it right. She wasn't ready_ "Dancer... now's not the time. Can we do this tomorrow?" _Dancer shakes his head_ , "It's better if we do this right now... to get it out of the way."

 _Cat sigh._

"What do you have to say then?", _she said._ "Do you love Han?", _he said bluntly. Cat was taken aback with the question._ "I do, Hayden." _Cat sigh,_ "if that's all then-" "What happen with us?", _he said._ "What about us, Hayden?" "You know what I mean Cat. The time we spent together, our chats, all of that. What changed now?"

 _Cat didn't really know how to anwser that._ _She was planning on figuring that out tomorrow. But now, nothing. She tried thinking of something, a simple anwser for now._

"I just don't... feel the same way about you anymore.", _she said._ _Dancer just stared at her._ "I love Han, that's it.", _she said._ "Why?", _he said._

"Hayden... I just do. He... brought back feelings that were hidden away. Feelings... I thought I forgot." _Dancer felt hurt but tried to not show it._ "Then... what were those feelings you had for me? Were they all fake?" _Cat_ _felt a bit guilty,_ "I...", _Cat took a deep breath._ "No Hayden... my feelings were real. I never thought of it as fake. I really did cared for you. You're really sweet, you listen to me, you were there for me. I really appreciate it. But with Han... I just can't get him out of my head. Back then, he knew me so well. I loved him so much back then. When we broke up, I still couldn't get him out of my head. I wanted him back, I needed him. When I met you, and gotten to know you well, I felt like I could move on from him."

 _Cat tighten her grip on her arm._ "But after that kiss last night, it brought back memories of him and I. Memories of the good times we had. Just like that, my feelings for you faded. My feelings for Hanson grew back, stronger than ever. I don't think that will ever changed." _Dancer was speechless. He just keep staring at her with that blank look. Deep down, Dancer was hurting. Someone who he was falling for, stopped falling for him. He couldn't accept it, he had to try something. Something that would give him an answer._

"I need to try something.", _Dancer said. Cat looked at Dancer, confused._ "What is it?" _Dancer went up to Cat, put both hands on Cat's arms._ "To get my anwser.", _Dancer lower his lips onto Cat's lips and kissed her. Cat was very shocked about this._ _She tried pushing away._ "H-hey! What are you do- mhmmm?!" _Dancer continued kissing back. Cat tried resisting but can't. Dancer felt like he had his anwser._

 _Or so he thought_

 _SMACK_

 _Cat smacked Dancer across the face hard. Everything went quiet, no sound could be heard. Dancer put a hand on his right cheek. It stings, buring. Dancer looked at Cat, she had frighten look on her face. Dancer reached out to Cat but she moved away from him with each step he took._ _Dancer stopped moving._ "I'm sorry Cat I... I just wanted to know, and I got my anwser now." _Dancer turned around._ "I'll be... going now, goodbye Cat." _He walked out the alley and left._

 _Cat stood there, paralyzed. she couldn't moved. She stayed like that for a minute before moving her left hand close to her face. She stared at it, tears beginning to fall from her eyes. She couldn't comprehend what happen._

"Cat.", _Annamaya said._

 _Cat didn't bother to turn around to see her. She stayed were she was. Annamaya went up to Cat slowly from behind. She hugged her from behind, Cat didn't resist. They stayed in that position for a while before Annamaya lets go and grabbed Cat's hand._ "Let us go back inside.", _Annamaya suggested._

 _She gently pulled Cat with her inside the theater, Cat followed, with the door closing behind them._

 _End of Act 1._

 ** _Act 1 has come to a close._**

 ** _Next Act will focus on the recital._**

 ** _I originally wanted to do the recital in this chapter, but it was too long to go into, so it needs its own Act._**

 ** _As plans for the charaters roles, of course Han and Cat are the main protagonist._**

 ** _But they both have their solo chapters._**

 ** _Meaning, they will need a deuteragonist type._**

 ** _So, here they are:_**

 ** _Han's deuteragonist is Fiona._**

 ** _Cat's deuteragonist is Annamaya._**

 ** _Every main charaters has to have someone supporting them threw tough times._**

 ** _What to expect:_**

 ** _Fights, duals, arguing, love scenes, many more._**

 ** _When will Act 2 come out?_**

 ** _When it does._**

 ** _Anyways, That's all I have to say._**

 ** _Thank you for reading Raggers's Heart Act 1._**

 ** _It has been a blast._**

 ** _Please, review and tell me what you think._**

 ** _Pm me if you have any questions._**

 ** _Goodbye, see you later._**

 ** _-isTrickster_**

 ** _Raggers's Heart Act 2_**

 ** _Coming Soon_**


End file.
